FIG. 1 depicts a diagram of the salient components of wireless telecommunications system 100 in accordance with the prior art. Wireless telecommunications system 100 comprises: wireless terminal 101, base stations 102-1, 102-2, and 102-3, wireless switching center 111, assistance server 112, location client 113, and Global Positioning System (“GPS”) constellation 121. Wireless telecommunications system 100 provides wireless telecommunications service to all of geographic region 120, in well-known fashion.
The salient advantage of wireless telecommunications over wireline telecommunications is the mobility that is afforded to the users. On the other hand, the salient disadvantage of wireless telecommunications lies in that fact that because the user is mobile, an interested party might: not be able to readily ascertain the location of the user.
Such interested parties might include both the user of the wireless terminal and remote parties. There are a variety of reasons why the user of a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing his or her location. For example, the user might be interested in telling a remote party where he or she is or might seek advice in navigation.
In addition, there are a variety of reasons why a remote party might be interested in knowing the location of the user. For example, the recipient of an E 9-1-1 emergency call from a wireless terminal might be interested in knowing the location of the wireless terminal so that emergency services vehicles can be dispatched to that location.
There are many techniques in the prior art for estimating the location of a wireless terminal.
In accordance with one technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated to be at the center of the cell or centroid of the sector in which the wireless terminal is located. This technique is advantageous in that it does not require that additional hardware be added to the wireless terminal or to the wireless telecommunications system, and, therefore, the first technique can be inexpensively implemented in legacy systems. The first technique is only accurate (in present cellular systems), however, to within a few kilometers, and, therefore, it is generally not acceptable for applications (e.g., emergency services dispatch, etc.) that require higher accuracy.
In accordance with a second technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated by triangulating the angle of arrival or multilaterating the time of arrival of the signals transmitted by the wireless terminal. This technique can achieve accuracy to within a few hundreds of meters and is advantageous in that it can be used with legacy wireless terminals. The disadvantage of this second technique, however, is that it generally requires that hardware be added to the telecommunication system's base stations, which can be prohibitively expensive.
In accordance with a third technique, the location of a wireless terminal is estimated by a radio navigation unit, such as, for example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, that is incorporated into the wireless terminal. This technique is typically accurate to within tens of meters but is disadvantageous in that it does not work consistently well indoors, in heavily wooded forests, or in urban canyons. Furthermore, the accuracy of this third technique can be severely degraded by multipath reflections.
Therefore, the need exists for a technique for estimating the location of a wireless terminal with higher resolution than the first technique and without some of the costs and disadvantages of the second and third techniques.